


Together Again

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e01 We Need to Talk About Kevin, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We Need to Talk About Kevin with a wincest spin.</p>
<p>Sam and Dean's reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post more of my SPN fics here so here's one of the few one-shots I've written.
> 
> I hope you like this!

The phone ringing woke Sam and he answered it quickly, glancing over at Amelia who was still sleeping. Thankfully. He glanced at the time on the clock by his side of the bed and frowned. It was a little after 2:30 AM. Who would be calling at this time?

“Hello?” Sam answered in a hushed voice, leaving the bedroom, making sure to close the door behind him. 

“Sammy?” 

Sam froze, his eyes widening. 

“Sammy?” The voice called, the relief from the first time his name was called now gone, replaced by concern. 

“D-Dean?” Sam felt his legs give out and he collapsed to his knees, his hazel eyes filling with tears.

“Yeah,” Dean’s voice said back softly but then anger swept through Sam. Who could have the balls to try trick him like this? Who could be this cruel?

“Who is this? I know this isn’t my brother, he’s—“ He couldn’t get the word out, but he knew his brother was gone.

“It’s me, Sammy. I promise.” Dean was still speaking quietly, the love in his voice was very much so apparent. 

“H-How…” Sam pressed his fingers into his eyes to try to stop the tears. 

“I found a way out,” Dean replied and sighed. “Do you think you could meet me? The car I had stolen is a few miles away and I’m just… just so _tired_.” The shift in Dean’s voice had Sam straightening, his face frowning in concern. There might be a chance that this wasn’t his brother but there was still a chance that this was his brother. His Dean. And there was no way he couldn’t go to Dean. 

“Yeah, Dean. I’ll leave now,” Sam said, getting to his feet. “Where are you?” 

“The cabin,” Dean replied and Sam smiled a little at that. The new headquarters, it seemed. 

“Okay, it’ll take me a day or two to get to you, but I’ll get there as soon as I can.” 

A sigh of relief was heard and Sam frowned, wondering if Dean really thought he wasn’t going to meet up with him. 

“Dean, are you okay?” Sam asked, feeling stupid asking it. Of course he wasn’t okay, but Sam couldn’t stop the question. Dean didn’t answer right away and that had Sam striding back into the bedroom and going to closet and pulling out a duffel bag he hadn’t used in months. 

“I will be. Just please… hurry?” Dean asked.

“I just need to pack and I’ll be on my way.”

“Good. I… missed you, Sammy.” Sam smiled a little at that, ignoring Amelia’s question of what was going on.

“I missed you, too, Dean.” He wanted to tell Dean he loved him, but couldn’t get the words out with Amelia’s eyes on his back. 

“Call me tomorrow to let me know how far you are?” Dean asked through a yawn and Sam’s smile widened. 

“Of course.”

“Okay. G’night Sammy. Love you.” _Click_. The line went dead. Warmth made its way through Sam’s veins at the words and he closed his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks. His brother was back. He could breathe again. 

A soft hand on his back had him jumping and whirling around to see the concerned face of Amelia. 

“What’s going on, Sam?” Amelia frowned, reaching up to wipe his tears away.

“My b—boyfriend. Dean. He’s okay. He called.” Sam had to force the word brother down. He knew when he had started telling Amelia about Dean he wouldn’t be able to hide his not-so-brotherly love and had lied saying they had been dating. Amelia smiled wide, confusion in her eyes, but then her smile crumbled a bit.

“You’re leaving.” It wasn’t a question. 

“I’m sorry.” And Sam was sorry. He loved Amelia, he wasn’t in love with her, but he cared about her. And she had helped him so much. But now she wouldn’t be conflicted on who to choose, she’d be able to get back with her husband. The thought made Sam feel a little better. 

“I understand,” Amelia said, wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her tight against him, knowing this was probably the last time he’d see her. But even as he held Amelia, his thoughts were focused on his love, his Dean.

~~~~~~~~~~

The Impala slowly stopped in front of the cabin that Sam hadn’t been to in months. He took in a deep, shaky breath before getting out of the car. Walking up the steps felt like walking up a mountain but opening the door and stepping inside happened quicker than a blink. The door banged shut behind him and he whirled only to get soaked. Two times in a row. 

“Dean?” He asked, wiping at his face and shoving his hair behind his ears to see a form he hadn’t seen in too long. Tears filled his eyes even as a wild-eyed Dean cut his forearm. “Dean!” He repeated and yanked his brother into his arms. 

“Damn it! Sammy, you can’t just trust this is me!” Dean’s husky voice growled in his ear even as the older brother melted into the younger’s arms. The rightness of the embrace erased all doubts and the way Dean had said his ‘hello’ only fit the Dean he knew and loved. 

“I can tell you’re my Dean. It feels right,” Sam replied, resting his face against Dean’s. 

“S-Sammy,” Dean whispered in a thick voice and Sam pulled back to see tears in Dean’s eyes. Sam’s own tears ran down his cheeks as he held his brother’s face in his hands to look him over. Dean’s hair wasn’t gelled up but resting gently on his forehead. He had scratches on his face and a cut on his forehead. But the thing that saddened Sam the most was the disbelieving, lost look in his brother’s eyes. 

“I can’t believe you’re back,” Sam choked out and Dean’s lips quirked up in a small smirk. 

“Wasn’t easy, but you know I’ll always come back to you. And I’m awesome,” Dean replied. Sam rolled his eyes. His brother, even after they admitted their feelings for each other and had some ‘chick-flick’ talks, still wasn’t too comfortable with any touchy-feely stuff. 

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” 

“Oh, Sammy,” Dean sighed, his hands going to his brother’s hips to pull him closer. “I went to Hell… became Death for you… do you really think I’d let something like Purgatory keep us apart?” 

Sam sucked in a shocked breath. “Purgatory?” He felt his knees weakening again. Dean pushed Sam back until he collapsed onto the couch. Dean sat in front of Sam on the coffee table and held his younger brother’s hands. 

“I’m fine, Sammy. Deep breaths. Okay? I’m fine, you’re fine. Everything is okay.”

A tiny bit of humor wormed its way through the unease. Of course Dean was making sure he was okay, even when he just came back from Purgatory. Sam grabbed onto Dean’s hands and pulled him forward until he was about to stand but then yanked him onto his lap so Dean was straddling him. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, not wanting to let go. Dean had frozen for a second before relaxing into his brother, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder. 

“Never again,” Sam whispered into Dean’s neck. “You aren’t leaving me ever again. Okay?”

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean replied, his lips brushing Sam’s neck. Then the heat of Dean’s body pressing into his had his body heating up. Sam leaned back which caught Dean’s attention who looked at him with confused eyes but when he saw the love, the desire in Sam’s eyes, his green eyes were quick to darken. Dean slowly brought his face close to Sam’s but stopped before their lips could touch. 

“You sure about this? I’ve been gone a long time and—“

Sam felt that was perfect reason to do what they wanted and let Dean know by leaning up and crashing his lips into Dean’s who let out a low moan before his finger sunk into Sam’s long, wet hair. The kiss turned passionate rather quickly and they were trying to rip off each other’s clothes. When Sam was hovering over a naked Dean on the couch, he found himself pausing, his hand running up and down the muscles of Dean’s abdomen. 

“I love you,” Sam said, his hazel eyes blazing, his face framed by his brown locks. A wide, yet soft smile spread across Dean’s face as he ran a hand down Sam’s cheek. 

“I’ve missed hearing that,” he said and pulled Sam down into a soft kiss. “I love you, too.”

As the two lost themselves in each other, they finally felt like they would be okay. That they’d make it through the day. They had each other once again and they weren’t going to let go. No matter what.


End file.
